More Than Friends
by wingsinheaven5
Summary: The Golden Trio return to Hogwarts for their last & final year at Hogwarts. The bonds of friendship they hold are strenghthened & the waters of love are tested. And, what about Ron and Luna? COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1 Start of the Last

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 1 Start of the Last**

Seventh Year.

Hermione couldn't believe it. They had made it to their last and final year at Hogwarts. Since today was the day she would be riding the Hogwarts Express for the last time, she couldn't sleep in anymore and decided to go downstairs and have some breakfast instead. Besides, today was a big day after all…she'd finally be seeing Ron and Harry again since last month at the Burrow. It had only been a month, but she missed them terribly. She ran downstairs, poured herself some cereal, and took at seat at the kitchen table.

"Mornin' Sweetie. Up already? Couldn't wait to get back, I reckon?"

Hermione put her bowl down and turned around to the sight of her mother in her fluffy lavender robe.

"Morning!"

"Make sure to be ready by—

"Nine, I know. I'll just go take a quick shower and we'll be off."

* * *

Platform 9 ¾

"Alright dear, now be sure to write us at least once a month."

"And don't forget to brush your teeth—

"Every morning and night, and if possible after every meal in between, I know Dad. Don't worry. I am 17 after all," laughed Hermione.

"Ooh, you're right Dear. Now you go on and have a fun year, Miss Headgirl."

Hermione laughed again. Her parents always got choked up when school began again as if she had never left them before. "I will Mum. I love you both. Bye!" And with that, she walked off to find Harry and Ron.

"Oy! Hermione!" _Sounds like Ron._

She turned around to be greeted by her boys running up to her. _I was right._

"Ron! Harry! Oh, it's so great to see you both." Hermione grabbed one after the other and enveloped each in a lung-crushing hug.

"Jeez Hermione, we saw each other only last month! It's not like we didn't see each other all summer."

"I know, Ron, but I missed you guys too much!"

"Well she's got a point, ya know mate. I'd miss me too if I had to be separated from myself that long." Harry nudged Ron and gave Hermione a dazzling smile and a wink.

Hermione suddenly felt her breath hitch in her throat. Not knowing why it happened, she just shrugged it off.

"Oh come on, let's just get on the train before we end up having to take a flying car again." The three of them laughed and headed for the train.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Our last year!" Ron stretched out in his seat to get into a comfier position. "After this year, no more classes, homework, Snape…we'll be fully- fledged wizards. Hermione cleared her throat. "Oh, I mean, wizards and _witches._"

"Thankyou."

"You forgot no more Malfoy. I can't wait for school to end and be rid of that slimey git!" Harry's hands balled up into fists.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here? It's Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood."

"Speak of the Devil," Hermione muttered. She knew that leering voice anywhere. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Trust me, I want no part of the Golden Trio. I was just ordered to gather up the rest of the prefects and the Headboy and Girl for the meeting in the Heads compartment."

"_Prefect?_ You!" Ron sounded more disgusted than when he was puking slugs.

"If you must know, yes. I was made Slytherin prefect." Malfoy smirked. Well, seeing as there are no prefects _here_, I have other things to attend to."

"For once, you are right. There are no _prefects_ here. But, there is a _Headboy_ present." Harry had a look of triumph on his face. Malfoy, on the other hand, looked even paler, if that was possible.

"_You're_ Headboy!"

"Yup."

"Great going, Harry!" Ron gave him a slap on the back. It was Hermione's turn.

"Actually, this compartment is filled with _both_ heads." She stood with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face as well.

"Granger the Headgirl!" Now Malfoy's hair was turning pale.

"Alright Hermione! This year'll be even better than I expected!"

"Thanks Ron. Now, if you'll excuse us Malfoy, Harry and I must attend to some Heads' duties." Once they were out of the compartment, Harry asked Hermione, "I didn't know you were Head. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Why didn't you tell me?" She looked up into his eyes with a knowing smile on her face. Harry gave her a lopsided grin.

"I wanted to surprise you guys."

* * *

Now that his two friends had left, things were quite boring for Ron. So he decided to go walk around, maybe find the rest of the gang.

…:a couple minutes later:…

Who's that? She's so pretty…I don't think I've seen her before. Is she new? I know, I'll go talk to her.

Ron approached the blonde he was eyeing from behind and as he was about to tap her shoulder, she turned around.

"Luna! Is that you? Wow, you've…changed!"

"Hello to you too, Ronald." She still has that same dreamy expression though. "Mind I ask if that's a bad thing?" _Was she batting her eyelashes?_

"No! No, definitely not!" He took a moment to look her from head to foot. _Definitely not!_

"If you're not doing anything, want to go grab a compartment? We can catch up on stuff, like your summer and everything. It's been a while since we've talked."

"Yea, it has." Ron's mind flashed back to sixth year…

_:Sighs: Maybe lavender isn't the right girl for me. She's just too clingy and doesn't even like a lot of the stuff I like. Should I break it off with her? I just don't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe I could say "It's not that I don't like you, I just don't like you like you." Ugh! That wouldn't work, I sound like a blubbering idiot. What to do?_

"_Ron?" Ron turned around and saw Luna standing behind him with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you doing out her all alone, and so late, I might add?"_

"_Oh, just thinking. You? What brings you out here?" She walked over to stand next to him._

"_It was so silent back inside…an eerie silence. So I decided to come out here for a walk and here I find you looking out over the lake." She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. Ron gave her a smile in return, but it was far from heartfelt._

"_It's Lavender, isn't it?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I've seen the way she is around you: she's all over you. And it might be a surprise to you, but I do have eyes. You don't like it, do you?"_

_He sighed. "Nope. She and I just don't seem to be on the same page anymore. It's like we're just together now for the sake of being together. When I think of it, I don't even know her that well. I've been trying to send her signals that I'm not interested anymore, but she just doesn't get it. I don't know what to do…I don't want to hurt her."_

"_The longer you wait to break things off, the more hurt she'll be. You should talk to her." Ron looked down at her._

"_I guess you're right. I'll end things with her tomorrow…do you think she'll be awfully mad?"_

"_Nah, she's a strong girl. Sure, she seems to be really into whomever she's with, but honestly- now don't get offended- but she's more into the fact of having a boyfriend than the boyfriend. Am I making sense?" _

"_Yea, I've kinda noticed that by now. I guess she'll be all right then."_

"_Yea, don't worry Ron. I'm sure things will turn out fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, and he gave her one back too, except this time it was genuine._

"_Thanks Luna. Don't take this the wrong way, but I never knew you were so easy to talk to. I- I always thought you were sort of off your rocker there."_

_She laughed. "Yea, I know people think I'm crazy sometimes, but I can have a normal conversation too. I just don't care what people think. If they think I'm nuts for being who I am, then I'm nuts."_

"_I admire that in a person. I hate fake people. Come to think of it, Lavender was kinda fake too…I guess that's why things didn't work out so well."_

"_Don't worry Ron. I bet you'll find that special girl someday. Just think of it…a couple more months till this year is over, then it's seventh year and you're out of here."_

"_Yea. Imagine that. Time flies by so fast. Want to sit down?" He motioned over to under the tree behind them. Luna nodded. Once the two seated themselves into a comfortable position, they started talking about this and that and spent the whole night laughing and getting to know each other. It was the happiest Ron had felt for a while now. _

_Ever since that night, Ron and Luna would spend some time every night just to go walk around the lake and talk. He felt so comfortable with her and she with him. Thus, they soon became good friends._

Once they found an empty compartment, they started talking about how their summers were, how excited they were for this year, and even about how things are now between Ron and Lavender, and Luna was happy to know that they were good friends again. For a few weeks after Ron had broken it off, she gave him the cold shoulder and he was afraid he'd lose her as a friend. Ron soon found his mind wandering back to earlier…

_She's really changed. I mean, REALLY changed. Seems like puberty was kind to her. She filled out in all the right places, her hair became sleeker and shinier, her face has matured too. _Luna was talking animatedly about something- Ron didn't know what- he was too busy staring at her lips. _How come I never noticed how red and full her lips are until now? Or even how blue her eyes are? She's gorgeous..._

When Ron took over the conversation, Luna too found herself thinking about Ron in _that_ way. _He's gotten taller over the summer. And apparently Quidditch has helped him in more ways than one. His freckles are so cute…and his lips, they look so-_

"Luna? Luna!" Luna snapped out of her trance and found Ron looking at her oddly.

"Are you okay? You seem sort of out of it." Ron was concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine. I guess I'm just getting a bit sleepy." She yawned and stretched.

"Yea, it has been a long train ride."

"It's just do hard to get comfortable in these seats." She was squirming back and fourth trying to get into a good position and Ron couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked. He decided to be a bit daring.

"Y-You could lean against me. You know, I'll be your pillow." _I'll be your pillow? How lame did that sound!_ "Or, if you don't want to-

"No, sounds good." Luna lay down next to Ron and placed her head in his lap. "Yes, this is much comfier. Thanks Ron." She smiled brightly up at him. _Oh man, she's so pretty…_ "No problem." Ron smiled back at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She then drifted off to sleep and when Ron was sure she was asleep, he started stroking her soft cheek. _What is happening to me? Could it be that I'm falling for you, Luna? I'm so confused right now…_

* * *

The Great Hall

"Zachery Zellery!"

"...Ravenclaw!"

The Hall erupted with applause. Soon Dumbledore stood up and silenced everyone.

"Welcome everyone, welcome! Now, before we begin anything else, I would like to introduce this year's Headboy- Mr. Harry Potter! And our Headgirl- Miss Hermione Granger!" Applause once again filled the room, but this time accompanied by loud cheers and whistles from the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin table, of course, was silent.

"Yes, well done. Now, as it has been a long day for all of you and seeing that classes begin tomorrow, everyone is dismissed to head to their dormitories."

As Harry and Hermione exited the Great Hall, they lost track of Ron. Hermione spotted him first though. He was walking with Luna and they were laughing and smiling. "Harry, I see Ron."

"Hey guys!" Ron was flushed from laughter.

"You guys are in a good mood."

"Yea, well, we were just laughing about Malfoy. Back there some Slytherin first years were so excited to see their dormitories that they all ran into Draco and he fell face first into the treacle pudding!" Ron broke out into more laughter.

"Aww, and we missed it! I'd pay anything to see Malfoy being bullied by first years." Harry started sniggering himself, and Hermione soon followed suit.

"Well guys, we'll see you later. We're gonna head over to Gryffindor Tower."

"Alright Ron, we'll see you later. You too, Luna."

"Night Hermione. Night Harry."

"Night," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"She's different than what I used to think of her." Hermione linked arms with Harry as they have done countless times before and started walking in the direction of the Heads' Tower Dumbledore had showed them earlier. "It's good that we made friends with her so that Ron won't be lonely when we have duties."

"Yea. Let's just hope Luna will be able to stand up with him." Harry laughed.

* * *

"Ferret-boy." The door opened. "Haha, good choice for a password, Hermione. I laugh every time I think about Malfoy as a ferret."

"Haha, that was rather funny."

Hermione stepped in after Harry and took a look around. She gasped at its beauty. The walls were a pale cream, with a marble fireplace. There was one big tan couch and a love seat surrounding the glass table. There were bookshelves upon bookshelves on the walls already filled with the latest works Hermione had not read before. Everything was quite simple, but very elegant.

"Wow! I get to live here! It's-

"Amazing." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. Hermione turned to him and caught him looking at her in a most peculiar way. Before she could think much about it though, he cleared his throat and the normal Harry was back again. "Well, better get to sleep. Early start tomorrow. Good Night 'Mione." He gave her a tight hug.

"'Night Harry." _Mmm, he smells so good!_

Then they went off to their separate bedrooms, not knowing the other was having similar thoughts at the very moment.


	2. Ch 2 As a Friend

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 2 As a Friend**

Harry awoke the next morning and to his dismay, first thought about Hermione.

_Why did she affect me like that last night? Best friends aren't supposed to think about each other like this! But it's not entirely my fault, I guess. She's changed over the summer and I would be blind not to notice. Her hair seems to have tamed down; it's no longer bushy but instead falls into soft curls that perfectly frame her face. That face…that face that holds those two perfect cherry lips and big doe eyes. And that figure of hers…that lovely figure of hers…Oh man, I think I should take a _cold_ shower today._

With that in mind, Harry jumped out of bed, into the shower, and got ready for the first day of classes.

* * *

When Harry walked out of his room and into the living room, he was greeted by the sight of Hermione sitting on the couch engaged in a book. She was already dressed and- Harry thought- looked exquisite.

Hermione looked up. "Good Morning, Harry."

"Mornin' Mione. What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?"

"Oh, of course. I just decided to wait for you so we could go down together."

"Why, thank you **_Miss Granger_**. You are just _too_ thoughtful." Harry gave her a small bow and when he straightened back up, she could see a smile playing on his lips.

"You are very welcome **_Mr. Potter_**." Hermione played along and gave him a small curtsey. "Now, if Mr. Potter is finally done primping and pampering himself, then I would suggest we head for the Great Hall." She slightly raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Ha Ha, very funny 'Mione. Let's just go, I'm starving!"

"Is that all guys thing about: food?" Hermione laughed.

"…No." He looked her in her eyes. _Not when **you**'re plaguing my thoughts. _

Hermione felt the heat of his gaze and pulled away quickly. "Well, what do you say we go eat now, yea? I bet you anything Ron is already down there stuffing his face." She smiled up at him and he laughed.

"Sure, let's go." The two of them headed towards the Great Hall looking forward to meeting up with the rest of the gang; they hadn't had time yet because of their duties. Somewhere along the way, Hermione's thoughts strayed to that tense moment back at their dorm. _Why did Harry look at me like that? If I hadn't turned away when I did, I'd probably have lost myself in his gorgeous emerald eyes. He sure has matured over the summer…no longer that scrawny little boy I first knew, that's for sure. All thanks to Quidditch, I bet. Wait, WHAT in the world am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking this!_

Hermione suddenly stopped and shook her head of her thoughts.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry sounded concerned for his friend.

Hermione noticed what she just did and quickly thought of an excuse besides _'Oh, I was just trying to rid my mind of distracting thoughts of you.'_ No, that definitely would **not** work out.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just got dizzy for a second. I'm probably just hungry, is all."

"Oh. Well then, let's eat!" With that, he steered her to the Gryffindor table. He wasn't convinced with her story, though, but let it off.

"mmphhey guyff." They were right. Ron was already stuffing his face with more food then it could hold.

"Hey Ron." Harry sat down next to Ron.

"Mornin' Ron." Hermione took a seat across from Harry and Ron. "First day of classes today!" She gave a bright smile and took her schedule out from her book bag. "I haven't even looked at my schedule yet." Her eyes quickly scanned the paper and as she did, her smile slowly faded until her lips were pursed into a thin line. Harry quickly noticed this since he was staring at her this whole time anyway.

"What's wrong? It's not normal for you to be saddened by anything school related."

She looked up. "Huh? Oh…It's just that we have double potions with Slytherin."

Ron swallowed. "So? We always do; nothing new."

"I know, but we always had it in the _morning_. This year we have it at the _end_ of the day. When it was earlier, I always had time to cheer up before classes were over and go back to the common room in at least a _decent_ mood. Now, I'll have the fresh memory of two hours of Snape, Malfoy, and all those other filthy Slytherins stirring around in my mind." She grimaced and gave an obvious shudder. Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at their Miss Goody-Good friend dreading a class.

"Don't worry Hermione. Harry and I'll be there to cheer you up before you go to sleep. Trust us, you won't have any nightmares about potion brewing." Ron smiled at her, then turned to Harry. "Right mate?"

"Of course. We'll protect you. What are friends for?" He gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione instantly felt that there really was nothing to worry about…not as long as she had her friends by her side.

* * *

(bell rings, end of fourth period)

"Oh man, History of Magic is probably the most boring class every invented." Ron stretched and cracked his neck as they walked out the door. Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I know, mate. But at least there's only this year of it and we never have to walk back into this classroom again." Ron laughed.

"Yea, that's true. So, what do you say we head to lunch? Hermione said she'll meet us there."

"Sure."

* * *

(in the Great Hall)

Harry and Ron seated themselves at their spot, and were soon joined by Neville and Dean.

"Hey guys. How did your morning classes go? I see you survived." Dean grabbed a sandwich and put it on his plate.

"Eh, they were alright. Nothing too bad…we haven't had potions yet, remember?" Harry gave Dean a pointed look and took a sandwich as well.

"Ah, the dreaded potions. Everyone knows how much Harry **loves** that class." All three of them laughed.

"Of course, you know I absolutely can't **wait** to be in the same class as Snape." Harry had a rather incredulous look on his face and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"What's this about Snape? Finally admitted your true love for him, have you Harry?" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and turned to see Hermione taking a seat next to him.

"**_Do not_** joke about something like that!" Harry wagged his finger at her and she just laughed.

"Hey 'Mione. How was Ancient Ruins?" Ron grabbed a sandwich and passed the plate to Hermione.

"Oh, it was fine. Professor Rockwell is a pretty good professor and made it interesting."

"I see." Ron ate half his sandwich in one bite.

"He really knows what he's talking about and is quite helpful."

"Great." He took another sandwich. Hermione was getting the feeling he wasn't really paying attention and an idea hit her.

"For extra credit, he's assigning the girls to put on a strip tease in front of the class tomorrow and I'm considering of doing it. What do you think?" She said it so nonchalantly that Ron believed her and spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking all over Neville.

"Ugh! Ron, that is disgusting!" Neville wiped his face off.

"WHAT! What kind of pervert professor makes his students _strip_ for him! That is really—

Hermione laughed. "Slow down, Ron. I was only joking. Wanted to see if you were really paying attention to anything I was saying." She laughed and poured herself some pumpkin juice. Harry, however, was having a hard time keeping his cool with the thoughts Hermione had filled his head with at the moment and shut his eyes tight.

_Oh gosh…Why did she have to place the image of her stripping down to nothing in my head? I can't look at her or else I will completely lose it. I've got to get out of here._

"Hey guys, I just remembered I forgot my potions book in my room. I'll meet you guys in class." Harry zoomed out of the Great Hall leaving his friends very confused.

"What's the matter with him?" Ron looked at Hermione and she just shrugged.

* * *

Once Harry got to his room, he looked the door and started pacing. _Why does she affect me so? She's just so innocent and yet so…ugh! How will I ever survive sharing a dormitory with her? It's probably these raging hormones. Damn it!_

* * *

(Dungeons)

Harry headed for the dungeons for potions and when he got there, he saw that Ron and Hermione had already arrived. Hermione was sitting with Neville and he took his usual seat next to Ron. He saw Draco sitting at the back of the class with his feet on the desk.

Soon Snape entered the room and the moment he did, all conversation stopped dead in its tracks and he quickly scanned the classroom.

"Back for another year, Potter? Thought you'd have been kicked back into Beginner's Potions by now." He looked down at Harry and had a smirk on his face. Draco laughed loudly.

"No. I'm back." Harry starred straight at Snape making sure to hide all emotion.

"Yes. Well, not for long." He walked to the front of the room and addressed the whole class. "Today you will be making a potion that will cause the person of interest to repeat anything you say, even if you were to whisper it. Anyone know what it is?" He looked around the room and saw Hermione immediately raise her hand. He ignored her, though, until she was his only option. "Yes, Granger?"

"Repitoir Funnadum."

"Yes. Five points to Gryffindor. I will be splitting you up into partners which I have already chosen." This received several groans and moans throughout the room. Snape ignored this. "The partner list is located next to the ingredients cupboard and the instructions are on the front board. Begin." He stalked over to his desk and began scrawling something on parchment.

"Ugh! I'm with Malfoy." Hermione looked ready to die. Draco walked up behind her.

"Get the ingredients and meet me at my desk." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Don't argue, we have only two hours after all." Defeated, Hermione gave Harry and Ron a sad smile and gathered the ingredients.

"I'm with Goyle. Who you with?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Zabini."

"Well, might as well get this over with, then." Ron went to work with Goyle, leaving Harry with Zabini.

(At Malfoy's table)

Hermione was dicing up the Mandrake root as instructed when Draco suddenly stood behind her very, very close. Then, he placed his hands on her waist. Hermione was terrified…his grip was very strong. "Better watch yourself, Granger. Never know who could be watching you." Hermione pushed his hands off of her.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy!" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

He just looked her into her eyes and pulled her body close to his so that there was no air left between them and he was nose to nose with her. "What do you think? You've definitely changed, Granger, and I'm smart enough to have noticed…unlike Potter and Weasley over there." He nodded his head over to where Ron and Harry were each working. "Just know I'll be watching you." He let go of her and went back to working as if nothing had happened. Hermione's breath, however, was ragged and she was frightened. She was just happy that they were working in the back corner of the class so that no one saw what had happened. Harry, however, saw the whole thing and was boiling with anger.

_When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him. I'll kill him! _He was gripping his valerian roots so tight that the juices were flowing out of them and he was glaring daggers at Draco, who was busy stirring his cauldron while Hermione was crushing her tresent beans. Harry could still see the fear in her eyes and could tell she was frantically trying to calm down.

_**I'll kill him!**_

* * *

(Bell rings)

"Whew! Man, that was some killer potion to start with at the beginning of the year, don't you think Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, it was. Listen Ron, Hermione and I are gonna head back to our dorm…we still have some Heads' duties to take care of."

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye." Once Ron was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Harry. "What duties are you talking about? We only have to patrol the corridors and that's not even for another two hours."

"I know. Let's just get up to our dorm first. I have to talk to you." Harry took her hand- which surprised Hermione- and led her to their common room.

* * *

(Heads' common room)

Once Harry and Hermione were seated on the couch, Harry looked at Hermione with concern.

"Are you okay?" Hermione was confused.

"Of course I'm okay, Harry? Why would I not be?" She knew she wasn't convincing him, though, and just looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Hermione, tell me the truth. I saw what happened between you and Malfoy just now." He put his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to look up at him.

Her breath caught. _He saw._ "Oh, so you saw?"

Harry nodded. "And it took all that I had in me to keep from hexing him into the next millennium on the spot." She looked up into his eyes and saw her friend's concern for her. She gave a slight smile.

"I'm fine, Harry…now. He did scare me, though. His grip on me was so tight. It actually still hurts." She rubbed the side of her waist and Harry looked down at where she was aching.

"I can fix that for you." He took out his wand and pointed at where her sore was. "Retrafotatum." She immediately felt better.

"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate it." She put her hand on top of his hand on her shoulder.

"No problem. I care for you Hermione. I love you as a friend and always will." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you as a friend too, Harry." She gave him a hug and warmth immediately filled her. Harry was having trouble trying to fight down the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. After several moments, they broke apart.

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower. I feel so dirty after Malfoy touched me." She shuddered and Harry laughed.

"Alright. I'll just start on some homework before we do our rounds." He smiled at her and she smiled back before walking into her room.

Harry watched her leave and once she closed her door, Harry laid back on the couch, ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. _Only as a friend, Hermione?_

When Hermione closed her door, she collapsed on her bed and sighed. _Only as a friend, Harry?_


	3. Ch 3 Possibilities

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 3 Possibilities**

It had been a month since school started and nothing more happened between Harry and Hermione. The both of them resorted to the idea that they only felt the way they did because they hadn't seen each other in a long time (even though it was only a month). And to make matters even more complicated, they always tried to ignore these feelings even though they wouldn't go away. Excuse after excuse…

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book…well, more like _trying_ to read a book. She was having a hard time concentrating. _If Harry is just my friend, then why does he affect me the way he does? Could it be that I possibly **fancy** the guy? It can't be! Maybe it's all just the fact that I'm growing up and am starting to be attracted to guys more than before…and Harry _is_ attractive…Ugh! What's the matter with you, Hermione! Since when did you get so worked up over a guy that he actually caused you to _not_ read_?

Hermione sighed in frustration and slammed her book shut. She looked at her clock and saw it was 11:45. _Well, that strikes out any thought of visiting Ginny right now…_

She slipped out of bed and into her slippers and headed for the common room. _Maybe a drink of water will clear my mind._

(Heads' Common Room)

Hermione poured herself a glass of water and took a seat on the couch. The fire was still burning, but barely. After a few minutes, she realized she wasn't really thirsty and put her glass on the table. When she sat back down, she heard shuffling footsteps and looked up to see Harry across the room at his door. His hair was messier than usual (which, for Harry, was saying something) and he was wearing blue pajama bottoms and a robe. His robe was open and he was heading towards her while rubbing his eyes. Hermione took the opportunity to appreciate his lack of shirt. His stomach muscles were well defined and the dim firelight gave his pale skin a glowing quality; she unconsciously licked her lips- she definitely liked what she saw.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing up so late?" Harry took a seat next to her and she quickly averted her gaze from his abdomen.

"Oh, couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you, did I?" She looked at him and slightly raised her eyebrows."

"Well, actually you did. But it's ok…your footsteps woke me from a nightmare I was having." He stared into the fire. "I dreamt about Him again…he was killing all those I care for right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. It was torture." He then looked at Hermione and smiled. "In a way, you saved me." Now that she was sitting next to him, she could see the beads of sweat on his forehead and noted that they were probably caused by his nightmare.

"Well, I'm glad I did. Know that you can always come to me if you have another nightmare again Harry. I'm here for you." She placed her hand on his knee and smiled up at him.

"I know." They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments and Hermione was the first to pull apart. Then they fell into a lapse of silence and Harry took the chance to look over Hermione. She was wearing a lavender silk nightie that came to just above her knees; it was rather low cut and Harry had to gulp to get rid of the lump in his throat. His gaze then turned to her face and he could see she was staring into the dimming fire. By the looks of it, she was in deep thought and Harry couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking of.

"Have you noticed that Ron and Luna are extremely close nowadays?" He was caught off guard when she suddenly spoke.

"What? Sorry 'Mione, I wasn't really listening." She repeated herself and turned her gaze from the fire to him.

"I said haven't you noticed how close Ron and Luna are nowadays?"

"Well, yeah I have but I never thought much about it. So what if they are?" He shrugged.

"It just seems weird, is all. Of all people, I'd never think to put Ron and Luna together like that." She gave a small laugh.

"Yea, I know what you mean. But think of it: they're good for each other. They seem to balance out one another."

"True. Ron's so down to earth and Luna's so…well…Luna." The two of them laughed and Harry spoke up again.

"In my opinion, I think they'd be good for each other. And I rather like Luna, so I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah. Me too." They smiled at each other when all of a sudden, thunder roared

overhead and a flash of lightning spilled through the window. Hermione gave a small shriek and hid her face in Harry's shoulder. He instinctively put his arm around her and patted her head. She never did like lightning and thunder.

"Shh..it's alright, 'Mione. I'm here." He held her close and rocked her slightly back and forth. He and Ron were used to comforting her when a storm brewed about. He rubbed her back with soothing strokes and she calmed down a bit. Not sure whether it was safe or not, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and when she heard another boom, she only held onto Harry tighter and shut her eyes again. Harry held her for several more minutes until the storm passed.

"It's over. Are you okay, Hermione?" He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and she looked up at him and nodded. "Good." He always had mixed feelings about lightning and thunder. He _didn't _like them because they scared Hermione. He _did_ like them because they were the reason he got to hold Hermione.

"We really should get some sleep, now." Harry made to get up from the couch, but Hermione pulled him back. He looked at her with surprise.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone in case the storm starts up again." She looked up at him with big, frightened eyes and he couldn't help but sit back down on the couch again. When he did, thunder boomed again and Hermione held onto Harry's waist. He lay on his back and Hermione lay down next to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and his arm snaked its way around her as well. Thunder boomed again. She buried her face in his chest and tightly shut her eyes. Harry continued to sooth her until the storm finally did end. Even then, he rubbed her back with calming stokes until her grip loosened. Harry noticed her even breathing and looked down at her. She fell asleep. He just smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

Hermione was the first to wake up and when she did, she was surprised to see Harry lying next to her. Then she remembered last night…and the storm. She immediately turned red at the memory of how she acted last night. _He must think I'm the biggest baby in the world. Damn it, Hermione. At least he's not having any more nightmares. _She sat up slowly as to not wake Harry up and looked down at him. He was peacefully sleeping with his lips curved up in a small smile. Hermione stroked his cheek and smiled._ I wonder what he's dreaming about? _Harry stirred a bit and Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts. She decided to get up and go to her room before they faced any awkward situations. 

Once she crept into her room, Hermione quietly closed her door and fell onto her bed. _Why did it feel so good to be held by Harry like that? He's only my friend…right? He's only my friend…_

After a few minutes of debating against her thoughts, Hermione gave up and started getting ready for class.

(Back in the common room)

Harry woke up and looked over for the comforting warmth of Hermione, but was disappointed when he found an empty space next to him. His thoughts strayed back to last night. _She's just too cute…Who would ever guess Hermione of all people to be scared to death of lightning and thunder. _He laughed to himself. Then, reality struck him. _Why did it feel so wonderful to hold her body to mine? She's just my friend… _

_But if that's so, then why do I feel like I wouldn't mind waking up to her face everyday? Oh man, did I scare her away or something? Or else why would she have left right away? _Harry rubbed his face in irritation. _What's happening to me? _

Harry then looked at the clock. _Oh well, I'll figure this out later._ And with that in mind, Harry walked over to his room and started preparing for class.

Once both Harry and Hermione were ready for the day, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, as they usually did together. On the way, neither one of them brought up a single word about last night, scared what the other would say. Yet it was the only thing on their minds at the very moment.

"Hey Ron." Harry sat next to Ron.

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermione." Ron smiled brightly to the both of them and when Hermione responded in only a small smile, Ron wondered what was up.

"Are you okay Hermione? Didn't get a good sleep, or something?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows and Hermione slightly choked on her pumpkin juice.

Hermione paused for a moment, then slowly spoke. "As a matter of fact, I had a wonderful sleep last night, Ron. The best I have had in a long time." She eyed Harry for his reaction and he only smiled back at her.

"That's interesting, 'cus I had the best sleep I've ever had last night as well." Hermione turned red at his remark and hid her face behind her goblet and Harry hid his smile behind the Daily Prophet. Ron noticed the curious behavior between his two friends and being as it was only the morning and he wasn't quite ready to think so much, he just shrugged it off and went back to eating his pancakes. Harry and Hermione were only thankful that Ron never did catch on quickly to such oblivious matters.

'_The best sleep I've ever had'…what did he mean by that? _Hermione decided it was best not to dwell long on what Harry may or may not have meant, and finished her breakfast. Harry, however, did not give up so quickly. _She said she had a 'wonderful sleep' was it? Hmm…so I didn't scare her off…I think…_Harry battered with his thoughts all throughout breakfast and when the three of them were done, they headed for Defense against the Dark Arts which- to their pleasure- was being taught by Remus Lupin once again. Apparently Dumbledore decided since Lupin was the only one well qualified for the job who would actually _accept _(on account of rumors that the job was cursed) he rehired him.

* * *

(First Floor: DADA) 

"Morning class. Today we will be polishing up on our nonverbal spells. I understand you have learned a bit about nonverbal spells last year, am I correct?" There was scattered mumbling around the room and Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, although it's true that we tackled nonverbal spells a bit last year, we didn't really get to acquire much experience with them."

"Ah, I see. I'm guessing that's probably on account that Professor Snape taught the class last year?" She nodded. "Well, then we shall start from the basics today. Heaven knows that Professor Snape belongs in the dungeons with the rest of his greasy friends, if not anywhere else in this school." The class broke into laughter. It was a known fact that Lupin hated Snape and vice versa. And because Lupin was teaching a class full of only Gryffindors and Ravenclaws at the moment, he decided it was safe to make wise cracks about the Potions teacher, which no one objected to.

"First you must split into partners. I'll give you two minutes."

Seeing as Ron already partnered up with Luna, Harry decided to ask Hermione. She gave him a small smile of sympathy. "Sorry Harry. I already promised I'd partner up with Neville today. He said he needs help."

"Oh, don't worry about it." He smiled at her, although he was disappointed. He searched the room, but it seemed everyone already had a partner. The only person left was…

_Cho._

* * *

**A/N: For the sake of my story, Cho Chang is the same year as Harry.**


	4. Ch 4 Expectations

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 4 Expectations**

"Hi Harry," Cho said in a slightly high, timid voice. She was looking up at him though her long lashes and giving him a shy smile.

"Hi." Harry gulped. _Oh no. This is going to be a long class…_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for their dorms after DADA ended and were chatting about this and that. Hermione wasn't really listening though…her thoughts were still on Harry and Cho.

_Does she still like him? She seemed to be a bit too touchy to be intending a relationship of 'just friends' with Harry. And Harry didn't even act as though it bothered him! Maybe he does still like her. After all, she is…attractive. Heck, what am I thinking, the girl has the face of an angel with the body of a devil! It's rather easy to see why any guy would like her—_

"So, you and Cho? What was that about, eh?" Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of the Ravenclaw's name and was welcomed to the sight of Ron nudging Harry with a rather mischievous look in his eyes. She looked over at Harry. The color had drained from his face, except for a rather obvious blush in his cheeks.

"What do you mean, Ron? We've **nothing** going on." Harry was looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Back there, in DADA. She brushed up against you more than enough to be '_accidental_.' Heck, she was even eyeing you," Ron was smirking at his friend, unaware that Hermione was looking ready to faint.

"Honestly Ron. I have no interest in her anymore," Harry gave Ron a convincing look, and Ron gave up.

"Alright, whatever you say. Just know that if you don't make a move on her soon, someone is bound too," And with that, Ron bid his friends goodnight before heading to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione's pace suddenly quickened, and Harry soon found himself trying to play catch up with her. Once she got to their common room, she plopped down onto the couch, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temple. Harry arrived ten seconds later, and sat down next to her.

"Hermione?" Harry was curious as to why she took off like that.

"Hermione?" He tried once again to get her to look at him. She eventually did.

"Are you sure you don't like Cho, Harry?" Harry was taken aback by her frank question.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you sure you don't like Cho?" Harry examined her face. She had stopped rubbing her forehead and was starring blankly back at him and for once, he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He was rather anxious to hear what she might have to say. _Why does she care? Does she like me?_

Hermione hadn't prepared an answer for this. She was planning that Harry would just answer her question, and drop it. She turned her face towards the fireplace. _Oh no…caught red-handed. What do I say to that? _Hermione knew Harry was staring at her and she knew he wouldn't leave her until she answered his question. She grew nervous. Then an answer came to her.

"Well, I just don't want you to get hurt again." She looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh." He had to admit, that was not what he wanted her to say, and he felt a bit disappointed.

"I just mean that I know she's broken your heart before." Hermione was referring to the time back in fifth year when Cho dumped him because she 'felt like she was cheating on Cedric,' although he was already dead. "I'm afraid she might hurt you again…" She knew this was true, but not the reason why she felt the say she did. She knew that the brutal truth was that she was jealous. She was jealous when Cho stood so close to Harry, it seemed no air was left between them. She was jealous when Harry helped her in flicking her wand and in the process, had to hold her hand. She couldn't believe it…but she was **_jealous_** for her best friend.

Harry was still looking at her as though he was still expecting her to say more. "…and…" Hermione seemed to be choosing her words carefully, noted Harry. "…as your friend, I can't bear to see hurt in any way." She looked down into her lap, then back up again. Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh." _'as a friend'…as a friend, as a friend, as a friend. So, I was wrong. What did I expect anyway?... _Harry knew perfectly well what he expected. He wanted her to say she liked him…that she fancied him somehow. But, he now knew that was mere fantasy.

"Oh?" Hermione wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"I mean…thanks. It's great to know you're looking out for me." Harry gave her a small smile, and she gave him one in return. "But don't worry; I don't have feelings for Cho anymore."

"Good." Hermione let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. _Whew! Saved myself there yet again._

Harry thought for a moment.

"In fact, there's someone else I fancy."

* * *

**_dun _dun** dun… Cliffhanger! hehe, I'm so evil… Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short. Trust me, it only gets better!** X**


	5. Ch 5 Realizations

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 5 Realizations**

Hermione's sense of relief all disappeared and every single muscle in her body tightened. She couldn't breathe…everything seemed to be spinning, and her senses became uncomfortably aware of Harry's very being.

"What was that, Harry? Sorry, I missed it." Hermione tried to stall from hearing the dreadful news about her best friend's undying love for another beautiful girl. At the same time, she couldn't just leave at the very moment…Harry would get suspicious. Plus, there a part of her that actually _wanted_ to know.

"I said: I fancy someone else now." He examined her carefully to see if she was catching on. She was looking anywhere but at him.

"Oh. That's…great, Harry." She looked up at Harry and gave him a smile. For some reason, this smile was the hardest to maintain.

Harry knew her enthusiasm was false, and saw her smile falter.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She swallowed hard. She didn't know if she could stand being in the room any longer; she knew she had to get out. "Um, I'm really tired, Harry. Do you think we could finish this conversation later?" Hermione faked a yawn, and stretched.

"Um, sure, I guess." He had to admit, he was disappointed she wouldn't stay. After a few moments of silence during which Harry watched Hermione gather her things and head for her room, Harry broke the silence. "Hermione?"

Hermione was halfway to her room, and stopped when she heard Harry's deep, velvet voice. "Yes?" She turned around.

Harry's Gryffindor courage had escaped him once again. _Damn it! Just tell her!_ "Um, good night."

Hermione sighed. "Goodnight, Harry." With that said she turned back toward her room and closed her door.

Harry stared at the spot Hermione had been just moments before and mentally kicked his self for what he had gotten himself into. He never thought it would happen, but it was plainly obvious to Harry now…

**_I love Hermione._**

* * *

It was Friday night and since there wasn't much homework assigned for the weekend, Harry and Hermione spent the night catching up and hanging out with their friends in the Gryffindor common room. However, ever since that tense night in their common room a week ago, neither Harry nor Hermione could think of anything else but.

Harry looked across the room to where Hermione was and saw that she was currently engrossed in a conversation with Ginny. Hermione laughed. _Gods, she's beautiful. _Harry smiled to himself as he watched Hermione's face light up.

"Harry? HARRY!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron. I didn't catch that." Harry shook himself out of his reverie and turned his attention back to Ron who, until Harry dazed out, was talking about some new tricks and strategies they could use to beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match next week.

"Of course you didn't catch that. You've been starring at Hermione for the past five minutes."

"No, I haven't!" Harry quickly denied.

"Yes, you have," Ron said as-a-matter-of-factly. "It's no use hiding it, Harry. That's all you've been doing this whole week is stare at Hermione." He smirked as he watched his friend frantically try to think of an excuse.

"I, uh, I-I, well, you see…" Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he couldn't hide it from Ron- he was his best mate, after all. "Can you keep a secret?" Harry directed his friend toward the back corner of the room, so no one could hear their conversation. Ron followed.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

"…and that's when I realized that these feelings have always been there. It's always been her, but I've always denied it. Now, I don't know what I'm going to do." As Harry finished telling Ron about his newly discovered feelings for Hermione, he hung his head in his hands in desperation. He sighed.

Ron looked at his friend in sympathy. He knew it would happen sooner or later. He knew Harry would wake up and see what was beside him all along. He just couldn't believe it took this long. "Well, what else is there to do? Tell her!"

"I can't." Harry looked up at his friend. "She doesn't like me in that way. If I tell her, she'll feel awkward around me and things won't ever be the same. I can't lose her as a friend." He looked over at Hermione. "I'd much rather have her as a friend-for-life rather than my for-now-girlfriend."

"But how are you so sure she doesn't feel the same way?" Ron sat back in his chair and examined Harry adoring his object of affection. When Hermione and Ginny headed for the girls' dormitories, he turned back to Ron.

"Trust me, she doesn't. Why else has she been avoiding me all week? Ever since that night I almost told her, she has only spoken to me when truly necessary. She probably feels weird around me."

"You never know. Maybe she's been ignoring you because she thinks you like someone else besides her and she's jealous."

"I don't think so."

"**You **don't think so, but everyone **else** does." Ron watched in amusement as his friend's head came snapping back up.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry was confused. What does everyone else know that **he** doesn't?

"Well, let's put it this way: everyone was shocked when Hermione and I went out because they all thought it would be you and her. When we broke up, I saw what they meant. Hermione has always been closest to you. Even while we were dating, she would be constantly talking about you. It sort of bugged me, to be honest. But now that she and I are back to being the good friends we were, I think no one could be better for her than you." Ron sat back in his chair and watched as Harry took in all he said. After a few moments, Harry let out a deep sigh- one of frustration.

"I don't know, Ron. I mean, I just don't know if I'm willing to risk my friendship with her. I've made things bad enough, as it is." Ron stood up and stretched. It was nearing 11:30.

"Well, just think about it and let me know what you decide to do. I'm going to bed. But trust me; it's very likely that she sees you as more than a friend too." Leaving that in Harry's head, he went off to his dorm.

Harry, however, didn't move from his spot. Instead, he sat in his chair and thought on Ron's words.

_Could he possibly be right?

* * *

_

(Earlier that same evening during Harry and Ron's conversation)

Hermione looked over to where Harry was and saw that he was settled in the corner of the room talking to Ron. _Probably talking about Quidditch again…or…**her**._ Whomever the '**her**' was, Hermione already didn't like her. She came to the conclusion last night that her feelings for Harry have become something more; they always have been something more. She knew that she could never see him as only a friend once again. That's why she hated '**her**'.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione interrupted Ginny in the middle of whatever it was she was talking about. Ginny was taken aback.

"Well, we **were** talking until you interrupted me like that." She put her hands on her hips and pretended to be mad at Hermione.

"Sorry." Hermione gave her best gal pal a small smile of apology. Ginny noticed this was something more serious, and took off the mad act.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" She looked at her in concern.

"Do you think we could talk in your room? In private? I don't want to risk anyone eavesdropping."

"Sure." Hermione followed Ginny up the staircase and into her room. Thankfully, no one else was in the dorm. The two sat on Ginny's bed and Hermione took in a deep breath.

"So what's up? What's bothering you?" Ginny nodded to Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. "H-How are things between you and Harry?"

Ginny was confused. "Um, they're fine." She said this slowly; as if it was the most plainly obvious thing in the world. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm curious. You have no more feelings for him whatsoever?" Hermione looked cautiously at her friend.

"Not as more than a friend." Ginny paused, then realization struck her and her face lit up. "You like Harry, don't you!"

"Shh!" She covered Ginny's mouth with her hand to shut her up. "I don't want them to hear; they're downstairs, for pete's sake!"

Once Ginny had freed herself from Hermione's grasp, she spoke again, but this time, much quieter.

"Okay, okay. So, when did this happen?" She sat eagerly awaiting Hermione's response.

"You didn't answer my question yet."

"Oh yeah. No, I have no more feelings for Harry in _that_ way. We're good friends now. Sure it took a couple of weeks for things to go back to normal when we broke up last year, but things **did** go back to normal. Now we're the most platonic friends that friends could be." She smiled at Hermione. Hermione just sighed.

"Good. So, you don't mind that I _like_ like Harry?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nope."

"Good." Hermione looked relieved. Before she let her feelings go any further, she wanted to make sure Ginny was alright with it. She didn't want to hurt her.

"Well?" Hermione looked back at Ginny.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me just when you realized these…more-than-friendly-feelings? Or are you going to let me sit here in anticipation for the rest of the night?"

"Oh, right."

* * *

"…and that's why I've been ignoring him this whole week. If he ever finds out, I'll die. He'll probably laugh on the spot and reject me right then and there. What am I going to do Ginny?" Hermione collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Do what most people do when they find out they're attracted to someone. Tell him!" Ginny knew even Hermione wasn't immune to the star seeker's charms. Every girl eventually had a crush on him; most, at the moment they meet him. But in Hermione's case, things took a bit longer…a bit longer than Ginny expected.

"I can't," Hermione groaned.

"Yes, you can. What's stopping you?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she sat upright. "What's stopping me? Maybe our seven year-long friendship that I'll be putting at risk if I tried anything with him. That could be something." She gave Ginny a rather disbelieving look.

"Sorry, Miss Ihavetomakeeverythingcomplicated. I was just answering your question."

"Sorry, Gin. I'm just so frustrated. Of all people, why did it have to be him? Never in a million years would I imagine this."

"Actually, I'm surprised it took you this long."

"What? What are you saying?" Hermione had a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Well, everyone always knew it would be you and Harry. Then when I went out with him, everyone became shocked and came to the conclusion that you two were too oblivious to your feelings and always would be. Trust me, he thinks of you more than a friend should too." Ginny watched Hermione as she let all this new news sink in.

"There's no way, Ginny. He even told me the other night that he likes someone else." Hermione lay back down on the bed.

"Exactly! He said he likes someone else besides **_Cho_**- not besides you." Ginny was trying to convince Hermione what everyone else plainly saw. So far, nothing was working.

"Gin-"

"Come on, Hermione. Must you make everything complicated?"

"Everything already **_is_** complicated." Hermione stood up and began pacing. "If I ever **_did_** go out with Harry- which, I never will- and we broke up, things would never be the same between us. I might even lose him as a friend, and I couldn't bear to even consider the idea. I can't do anything that would jeopardize that." She stopped pacing and stood with her hands on her hips facing Ginny.

Ginny sighed. This girl's head was a thick as the books she reads- and, considering this very girl was Hermione, that was rather thick. "Fine, don't believe me." She lay back on her bed and faced the ceiling.

Hermione sighed in frustration and rubbed her temple. "You know what, I'm tired. All this thinking is really wearing me out."

Ginny faked a gasp. "Hermione tired of thinking? That's not possible."

"It is when the subject of the matter is Harry." Hermione said this is a small voice, causing Ginny to look back at her friend. She saw the sadness in her eyes and stood up to hug her friend.

"Come on, 'Mione. You need some sleep. It's almost midnight. We'll figure out what to do. Don't worry." Ginny released Hermione, and gave her a small, yet sincere smile.

Hermione looked back at Ginny, and was grateful that her friend was so patient with her. Had someone been talking with her about their boy problems, she would have given up 30 minutes ago. "Okay. Some sleep sounds good right about now. Night Gin."

"Night Hermione." With that, Hermione headed back downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter focused more on elaborating Harry and Hermione's feelings for one another…and to show just how oblivious and thick-headed these two really are! lol**


	6. Ch 6 Confusion

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 6 Confusion**

As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, she found herself once again in the very same room as Harry. Only this time, he was asleep. He was slouched in one of the big, cushiony chairs in the corner of the room. His head was leaning toward one side and his glasses were askew. Hermione's heart melted at the sight.

_He's adorable._

(Before Hermione came down)

Now that Ron left for bed, Harry was left alone with his thoughts and quite frankly, he was confused. He didn't know what to do about his dilemma concerning a certain best friend of his. Therefore, Harry decided to sit a while longer and put all his thoughts in order. He knew that if he went back to Head's towers without first doing this, he would have no control over what he would be bound to say to Hermione.

_Why does trouble always seem to find **me**? Now that I admit that I do indeed **love **Hermione, what will I do about it? I can't just go up to her and blurt out my undying love for her on the spot; that won't turn out very well. And anyways, how do I know if what Ron said is true? Can she possibly like me in 'that light' as well? We've been friends for so long; I doubt she sees me as anything else but a brother. _

…………

_Ugh! I am so lost!_

After about twenty or so minutes of debating, conclusions, doubts, and more debating, Harry gave up and sat back in his chair while letting out one long sigh. He looked at the clock. It was 11:53. Only then did Harry notice just how tired he was and soon, he was asleep.

Hermione- who was now standing in front of Harry's sleeping form- was now faced with a dilemma: should she or should she not wake up Harry? Before she realized the way she felt about said boy, this would never have been a problem. But seeing as how she was not in the happiest of moods at the moment, and Harry always knew when something was wrong with her, she did not particularly want to wake up Harry for fear that Mr. Interrogation would awake as well. Yet she knew that she could not just leave Harry here; this was no longer **their** common room per say. The latter thought eventually won, and Hermione shook Harry gently- nothing. She then crouched down next to him and tried whispering his name; she did not want the rest of Gryffindor house to awaken.

"Harry…Harry…Harry, wake up."

After a few more attempts, Harry's eyelids slowly opened. He was greeted by Hermione's beautiful face dangerously close to his. Her big, brown eyes were starring back at him and she was looking at him expectantly. He straightened up in his chair and looked around.

_Where am I? Oh, right…Gryffindor common room. But where is everyone? _

He looked at the clock. 12:06

_Oh…no wonder. _

"Hermione?" Harry fixed his glasses upon his nose, then turned his attention back to Hermione. "What are you still doing here?"

She laughed. "I should be asking you the same question." Hermione concluded that in order to make Harry **think** she was alright, she had better act the part. "I come back from Ginny's room, and here I find you asleep."

Harry rubbed his neck in an attempt to get out the kinks he had gotten from sleeping in a poor position. "Oh. Guess I dozed off a bit there."

Hermione noticed Harry struggling with his neck, and decided to do something that would hopefully keep Mr. Interrogation hidden back in his chamber. "Need help?"

Harry looked at her confused. "With your neck, I mean. From the way you were sleeping, I can guess it aches quite a bit."

Harry looked at her for a moment, pondering something. "Sure. That would be a great help."

"Ok, then why don't we sit on the couch so it'll be easier for me?" Harry nodded, then the two hopeful friends moved to the couch, Harry's back to Hermione. Hermione then brought her hands to Harry's shoulders and started kneading his tense area. She could feel the knot in his muscles and thoroughly worked it out. She then worked her way towards his neck, and when her fingers grazed the exposed skin, Harry immediately got goose bumps. "Is this alright?"

Harry let out a low moan of appreciation he couldn't hold in anymore, startling Hermione. "Mmm. Yes, this feels wonderful. I never knew you were such a good masseuse, 'Mione." Harry closed his eyes.

"Well, my mother always used to do this for me whenever I was tense or sore. It helped me relax. Of course, I'm nowhere near as good as she is, but-"

"You're fantastic. Of course, I've never had a massage before so I don't really have anything to compare yours to, do I?" Hermione detected a hint of amusement in his voice, and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Harry smiled at this.

"I think we should be heading back now. It **is** past midnight." Hermione released Harry's shoulders, and he turned to face her.

"Yea. We should. Thanks for that, Hermione. I feel a lot better now." He stood up, and Hermione followed suit.

"No problem, Harry. Come one, let's get back now." She yawned and stretched, causing Harry to notice just how snug her old school blouse was getting on her. "I'm rather tired, now that I think of it."

"Yea, me too."

The two friends found their way back to Heads' towers faster than they expected. Once back in their common room, the two said their good nights and retired to their rooms. Harry was delighted that Hermione had given him such a satisfying massage, but was also still highly confused. _Did she intend her massage to be one exchanged between two good friends? Or did she have some message behind I can't quite fathom? What did it mean? _Hermione on the other hand was just happy that Harry couldn't see through her; she had kept Mr. Interrogation at bay. At the same time, she couldn't help but think just how Harry's moans and groans of satisfaction were not helping her current situation.

Although Harry and Hermione couldn't wait to get to bed to go to sleep that night, neither actually went to sleep until much later than they would like.

**A/N** Sry this ch is so short...I just felt like I needed to post something. I don't really like the way this ch came out, actually. The whole massage scene and all doesn't seem to fit. I'm probably going to change this chapter and get rid of that massage scene all together- I don't like it. But idk, it depends on you- my lovely reviewers- whether or not it stays. Should I keep this chapter, or change it? Be brutally honest...right now I'm open to any suggestions on how to improve this story.


	7. Ch 7 What A Tease

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 7 What A Tease**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Harry growled as his alarm clock went off.

_7:00am_

After all, it was Saturday, and he was in no current mood to leave the comfort of his bed- especially since he barely fell asleep a couple of hours ago.

Hermione was haunting him. He knew it. If he wasn't with her during the day, she was in her dreams. And not just any dreams. These dreams were pushing him over the edge and needless to say, they were driving him crazy. The thing is, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

_Ohh mann…can't I ever just have a normal day for once? Today is only just beginning and already I can tell things aren't going so well. _Harry turned over on his stomach to try and calm down what was going on down south. His current situation was all thanks to the dream he had just had about a certain girl. He then buried his head under his pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione's morning wasn't going any better. She had no luck in sleeping last night and wound up getting just a few hours. But instead of going back to sleep- which she knew wasn't going to work for her, what with all the thoughts flying back and forth in her mind- she got ready for the day and headed for the library.

_The library. Yes, the perfect place to distract myself from everything. Perhaps I'll just spend all day there…I've no homework to do…and this way I won't face any embarrassing questions from Harry 'bout last night. Yes. To the library it is, then._

* * *

Harry eventually got out of bed around noon, his stomach waking him up with its growls of hunger. He took a quick shower, and dressed up in slightly loose jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that flattered his physique. He slipped on his black converse, and attempted to come his hair, but to no luck. It still had a mind of its own. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Harry! Glad to see you've finally gotten up." Ron was already eating lunch with Dean and Neville close by.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep much last night." Harry took a seat and noticed Hermione was no where in sight. "Where's Hermione? She wasn't in her room when I left."

"Oh, no clue. We asked Ginny but she said she had no idea either." Ron took a long drink from his goblet. "You know 'Mione. Probably doing some extra credit or something."

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry filled his plate with food, and poured himself a drink. "So, how have things been going with you and Luna? You two have been getting awfully close lately."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, well, we're more than just close now."

"You mean—"

"Yup, we're going out."

"That's great, mate!" Harry was happy for his friend. "Since when?"

"Last night. After I left you, I went to meet Luna for our nightly walk around the lake. After some time, we sat down under the tree we always sit under and she snuggled up to me since it was sorta cold. That's when I kissed her. I couldn't help it. Something just told me to go for it. Then I asked her out, and can you believe it, she said yes! It was some night, Harry." By now Ron was looking rather dazed thinking about last night.

"That's awesome. Now you've found someone who can probably tolerate you!" joked Harry.

"Shut up," Ron happily threw back. "Atleast I have the guts to tell a girl how I feel for her." Ron looked to Harry for his reaction, and saw his friend's face grow very serious very fast.

"Don't go there, Ron." Harry wasn't really up to talking about this at the moment.

"Come on, Harry. Everyone knows she likes you too, maybe even more." Harry dropped his fork in irritation.

_I doubt it._ "Well what if everyone is wrong, hmm? What if everyone is completely off page here? How can you be so sure?"

"I can't. But that's the thing about life, mate. Sometimes you've got to take risks in order to get the best things in life."

"And sometimes those risks lead to dire consequences." Harry retorted. "Honestly, Ron. We've been through this already." He looked around and noticed that many students had already finished their lunch.

"Man, Harry. Just do **something**." Ron's eyes lit up. "I know. You could ask her to the Halloween Ball next week."

"Ron, I don't know—"

"Just try, Harry. Go as friends, and who knows…something may just evolve." Ron was finishing up the last of his food.

_Hmmm…maybe I **could** ask her. As friends. There's nothing wrong with friends going to a dance together, now is there. _"I guess. But don't think I'm expecting anything to happen between her and me."

Ron held his hands up in defense. "Hey, as long as you ask her."

Harry pursed his lips in thought and sighed. _I guess it couldn't hurt. After all, it wouldn't be the first time I've danced with her. _Harry was referring to the time he danced with her in fourth year at the Yule Ball. Although they didn't go together, they ended up dancing a couple times and ended up having a lot of fun. _Maybe she'll say yes…at least I hope she'll say yes…_

"Alright. Maybe you're onto something. I'll ask her." Ron smiled with satisfaction. _Stage 1: Convince Harry to ask Hermione to the Halloween Ball, complete. _Harry didn't know, but Ron and Luna thought up a plan to get the two thick-heads together. Frankly, they were tired of the unresolved tension between the two, as was everyone else at Hogwarts. Therefore they decided to take things into their own hands.

"Alright, cool. Well, I've got to go meet up with Luna."

"Let me guess. She's your date for the ball?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, Ron left.

_Well, better ask her now before some other bloke does._ Harry was about to get up when he realized he had no clue where she could be. Then it occurred to him. _Of course. The library. Where else would she be. _Harry chuckled a little at that thought. Before he left, he grabbed a cranberry muffin. He was guessing she hadn't eaten yet and must be hungry by now.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her favorite corner of the library at her table and was reading a book that wasn't really helping keep her mind off a certain boy. It was a love story about a boy and girl who had known each other since they were kids and how their friendship evolved into more. Although it was making her heart heavy, she couldn't put it down. She kept on thinking how much she wished she was the lucky girl in the story and that Harry was the boy. She sighed as she continued reading when her stomach growled. She looked up at the clock and noticed that lunch was over. _Aww man! I missed lunch, and now I have to wait 'till dinner. _She wrinkled her nose, and then went back to her reading.

* * *

Harry ran up to the library and when he didn't find Hermione at her usual study table, he knew exactly where to find her. Whenever she was in the library and it wasn't for school, she always went to the back corner where no one bothered to pass through. He walked through the aisles and when he spotted Hermione, he couldn't help but stop to gaze from afar. She looked so comfortable sitting back in one of the bean bags that the library supplied every here and there. She was wearing stretchy, fitting light blue jeans and a form fitting light lime green long sleeve shirt that had a slightly low cut v-neck. Her hair was back in a low, messy bun and she was wearing little golden hoop earrings. A few stands of hair escaped and framed her face perfectly. Her face had a softened expression to it; not her usual look she wore when she was reading. Although Harry knew this was one of her more laid-back outfits, nothing special, he thought she looked beautiful.

"Thought I'd find you here." Harry approached Hermione and took a seat in the empty bean bag next to her. Hermione gasped slightly.

"Harry! You scared me a little." She placed her book in her lap.

"I could tell." Harry handed her the muffin. "Here. You missed lunch and I thought you'd be hungry."

Hermione accepted the muffin and quickly started to eat it. "Thanks Harry," she sighed.

Harry gave a small laugh as he watched his friend ravenously eat up the sweet bread. "No problem."

"I was going to go to lunch, but I go so caught up in my book that by the time I was going to leave here, it was too late and lunch was over." She licked her lips and popped another piece of her muffin into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan of satisfaction. She opened her eyes and proceeded to eat her muffin. "What would I do without you, Harry?" Hermione looked up at Harry and gave a small laugh.

Harry smiled slightly. He was having trouble watching Hermione eat. _Who knew this woman could be so seductive just eating a muffin?_ He gulped to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Probably starve to death."

"Haha, yup." Hermione finished off her muffin, surprised at how fast she finished it.

"What were you reading anyways that got you so caught up you didn't come down to lunch?" Harry watched as Hermione licked the tips of her fingers and her lips as she finished. _This girl's trying to kill me, I know it._ She crumbled her napkin and wiped her shirt off of any crumbs.

"Oh, nothing you'd be interested in." As she finished cleaning up, she laid back into her chair and sighed. "Trust me."

"Oh really? And what pray tell makes you think I wouldn't be interested in it?" Harry grinned at Hermione, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Trust me, Harry." Hermione gave Harry a stern look, and knew where this was going.

"Why? Has little Miss Granger been reading…" Harry searched for what to say and couldn't help what came out of his mouth. "…sex-capades?" _Damn it! Why did I have to bring that up? I'm only digging my grave deeper. _

"Harry!" Hermione playfully smacked his arm. "I have not been doing any such thing!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Perhaps everyone's favorite bookworm is not at all as innocent as she seems, huh?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione huffed. "Oh, Harry. You know I would never." Hermione laughed and Harry followed suit.

"I know. I'm only teasing you." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"That's something you love doing, isn't it?" Hermione looked up into his eyes as well. She felt something catch in her throat.

"Yup. Only 'cause I love seeing you get all worked up. You have no idea how cute you look when you do."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Oh, Harry. Stop trying to flatter me."

He tilted her chin so she was looking back up at him. "Really, Hermione. It's not flattery. It's the truth."

Hermione's breath caught. Butterflies started swarming in her stomach. He was moving in closer, and she knew what was going to happen. And no matter how desperately she wanted it to, she knew she couldn't let it happen. _He's only doing this on impulse; he doesn't really have feelings for me._ She let her thoughts get the better of her, and she pulled away.

"Harry, thanks again for the muffin." Harry blinked at what just happened. He was so close to kissing her, and she had pulled away! _Maybe there really is no chance that she likes me too…and I was so starting to think Ron was right. _Harry cleared his throat.

"No problem. Wouldn't want you to go hungry." He gave a lopsided grin.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks."

There was a sudden tension, and neither knew what to do. Then Harry decided to ask her what he came here for.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Hermione looked back at him.

"You never told me what it was you were reading." Harry tried to act like nothing happened. _Well, nothing **did **happen._ "Unless you really were reading sex-capades…" Harry tried to get her to laugh and she did.

"No, no sex-capades here." Hermione picked up her book and closed it so the cover was showing. "It's a romance novel." She looked up at Harry, who looked puzzled.

"Romance? But you never read that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well…I guess it's a way to cope with my girly problems lately." She looked down at the cover and had a far off look in her eyes.

"Girly problems?" Harry thought for a moment what those problems could be. Then it hit him. "Ohhhh. So I take it you like someone?" He smirked.

Hermione's head snapped back up. She had said too much. _Damn it! Watch your tongue, girl! _"I, well, I mean, um…" She stuttered for a way to save herself.

Harry laughed and held a hand up to stop her stuttering. "Don't worry 'Mione. You know I'm not one to gossip."

Hermione shut her mouth and looked relieved. "Aw, I know, Harry." She patted his knee.

"So you wannna tell me who this lucky bloke is?" Harry looked back up at her.

"Well…" Hermione pursed her lips and looked up as if in thought. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that this crush of hers was aimed at him, but she wasn't going to make it obvious that it was him either by saying no rather quickly. After all, he had told her whenever he had a crush on someone, and she even told him about her brief crush on Ron. They told each other everything. He'd be rather suspicious as to why she wouldn't tell him this time. She was going to have to be careful with what she said. "Not really."

"Aww, c'mon, Hermione. Why not?" Harry gave her his famous puppy dog face that always got to her. "Don't you love me anymore?"

_That's the exact problem, Harry. I **do** love you, so I can't tell you._ "Of course, Harry. I just don't think there's any chance with this guy so what's the use of me telling you?"

"Well, maybe I could help." Harry knew this was the last thing he wanted to do was fix her up with some other guy. But he knew he had to make it seem he didn't have any interest in her so she wouldn't know his own true feelings, especially after what he had almost done earlier.

Hermione's heart almost broke at the thought of Harry being willing to help her get with someone else. _So I was right. What happened earlier was on pure impulse…he doesn't feel for me. _"No, there really is no chance here. I've decided to just try and move on."

"You sure? I don't know why any guy in his right mind would turn you down." Harry knew that this year this was true. Any guy really would love to get with her, now that she's matured into a lovely young woman.

"That's sweet Harry, but trust me. If it was worth telling, I'd tell you." She held his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" He looked back and gave her hand a squeeze. She slightly squeezed his hand in return.

"Really."

"Alright." He smiled, and she let go of his hand. The two fell into a lapse of silence in which Hermione continued reading her book as Harry laid back watching her.

"Hermione?" Harry gulped.

"Hmm?" She never looked up from her book.

"Umm, I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering…" When Harry didn't speak, Hermione looked at him.

"Yes?"

"W-Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me? As friends?" He looked for her reaction.

"Oh, umm…"

"I know I'm not the greatest dancer in the world but we had so much fun dancing together at the Yule Ball and I don't really plan on asking anyone and you know you're a girl and since I'm a guy it would be logical that we could go to the dance together just so—"

"Slow down, Harry," laughed Hermione. "I'd love to go to the ball with you. I'm sure it would be lots of fun."

Harry relaxed and exhaled. "Really? You'd go with me?" She smiled and nodded. "Oh, man, you're the best Hermione! It would be so much better than facing another awkward night with some other girl I had just chosen for a date and all and—"

Hermione laughed again. "Yeah, it would be better to go with you than another awkward date."

Harry smiled. "And who knows? Maybe you'll get a chance with that special boy of yours you have an eye on," nudged Harry. Hermione's heart fell. _Oh Harry…so much you don't know._

"Yeah, maybe." Hermione got up and stretched. She had been sitting in the library for quite some time now. "Anyways, let's go do something else." She stood up. "I'm tired of sitting in this library."

Harry faked a gasp. "Hermione? Tired of the library?? Oh, the world has come to an end!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Shut up, Harry!" She nudged him.

Harry shrugged. "You know me. I love to tease you."

Hermione stuck out her tongue, and Harry laughed. _You really are just too cute when I do._


	8. Ch 8 The Day Before

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 8 The Day Before**

It was Saturday, the day before the Halloween Ball and the castle was swarming with gossip of who's taking who, what everyone was wearing, what people planned to do after the ball, and so fourth. By this time, about everyone had already prepared their attire for the next evening…that is, all but Ginny. Ginny had spent all her time helping Hermione pick out the perfect dress for what she thought was "**_The_** Night" for Hermione. She was all too excited that Harry had asked Hermione to the ball and kept hinting at Hermione. Hermione only responded to this bugging telling Ginny that they were only going as friends, even Harry said so himself. Ginny eventually decided to let the subject go, although she knew better.

Hermione had to admit, she was quite excited. She was anxious for her date with Harry. _Date? Wait..it's not a date. It's just two friends spending a fun night together, right?_ As much as Hermione tried to convince herself of this, she couldn't help but be anxious to dance with Harry again. Harry was the same way. He was a bit nervous for the ball, but knew it was going to be fine as long as Hermione was there. However, Harry tried to be careful about his feelings toward Hermione and tried desperately to not let them grow anymore. This soon proved impossible ever since Ron and Luna got together. He found himself spending more time with Hermione than ever before and as much as he enjoyed every minute of it, he knew more and more that he couldn't let anything happen to their friendship.

* * *

That same day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna spent all day together. After much coaxing, even Hermione found herself relaxing and forgetting about homework for the meanwhile. They hung out all day by the lake and were now retiring from their day's activities, seeing as it was now almost 7pm.

Harry and Hermione stumbled into the currently empty Gryffindor common room laughing, along with Luna right behind them.

"Oh, Ron. You should have seen your face when Luna pushed you into the lake! I've never seen you so red!" laughed Hermione.

"Man, only one day together and already she's had enough of you," joked Harry.

Ron walked though the door running his hands through his hair in an effort to dry it. He was soaked from head to toe and gave a pointed look at Luna.

"Well, how was I supposed to know little miss innocence here isn't all she's cracked up to be?" At this point Ron was standing in front of Luna and pretended to look angry with her. Luna put on her best angel face and looked up at Ron.

"I'm sorry, hun. You know I was only teasing you." She ruffled his hair and Ron smiled.

_Teasing_. Hermione's stomach did an uneasy flip watching the couple in front of them.

"I know. Besides… this only means you have to take care of me tonight. I might get sick and you wouldn't want that happening, now would you?"

Luna gasped. "Of course not. That would be a rather misfortunate event." She then kissed his cheek. "I'll be back. I'm just gonna put my books in my room." She picked up her books before turning to Harry and Hermione. "Goodnight."

(A/N. I know, I know. But for the sake of my story, just pretend Luna is in Gryffindor, okay?)

"Night Luna," responded Hermione.

"Night," said Harry.

Once Luna headed upstairs, Ron turned to his friends.

"What?"

Harry and Hermione gave him the same look before Harry spoke.

"I've never seen you like this before, mate." Harry shook his head and gave Ron a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah Ron. You must really like her." Hermione was surprised to see Ron act so lovingly, and couldn't help but wish her other friend would act the same way toward her. "I mean, you're constantly staring at her—"

"No, I'm not!"

"—and you're always with her. And what's more, Luna has yet to blow. I must admit, I'm surprised." Hermione glanced toward the girl's dormitories with a look of longing that she quickly tried to cover up with a smile back at Ron, only to be too late. Ron caught the look on her face and made a mental note to himself.

"Well, I guess some people can't resist this red head's charm." Ron crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well, Luna better be careful cus this red head's transformation charm is quite a doozy." Harry referred to the time back in second year when Ron failed at transforming his rat into a goblet and instead ended up with a mouth full of fur with every sip.

"Shut up, Harry. That wasn't my fault." Hermione laughed slightly, causing Ron to glance her way. A lightbulb hit him and directed his attention back to Harry.

"And besides, I think it's good for a guy to embrace his more romantic, sentimental side from time to time, don't you Harry?"

Harry knew where this was leading to and gave Ron a look that clearly said now is not the time. Ron ignored it and continued to hint on.

"I mean, I don't know about you, mate, but I think if a bloke likes a girl, he should go for it. Who knows what could happen." Ron gave Harry a knowing look which Harry only returned with glares. Hermione looked from friend to friend and tuned in that the two were no longer talking about Luna.

"Are we still on the same page here? Or are you two just completely bonkers?" Hermione was always one who never liked to be left out in the cold and wanted to know what exactly they were talking about.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I believe _friends_ can become more than just _friends_ if only that certain _friend _had the courage to do something about said _friend_." Harry had enough of this. "Don't you, Harry?"

"Ron…"

"Just what are you two talking about?!" Hermione was getting impatient. "Are you guys hiding something?"

"Well, one of us is and I'm not included on that list." Ron decided that Harry really should just tell Hermione, so he decided to help things along…they'll forgive him sooner of later.

Harry rubbed his temple. "Look Ron, why don't you just stay out of my business for a bit and mind getting back to yours." Harry motioned over towards the girl's dormitories.

"I will once you get this off your chest! You might as well tell her now cus I bloody well bet she'll find out soon enough! Better to hear it from you than from someone else." Ron was getting tired of the unresolved tension between his friends that they were so oblivious to. "Just tell her."

"I can't! I thought we went over this a million times already, Ron!"

"Tell who what?!" Hermione said this a little louder than was necessary. "Anyone mind telling me what is going on that has got you two so worked up?" Hermione stood between the two and placed her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Go ahead, Harry. Tell her." Ron noticed Luna at the top of the stairs watching them and gave her a small nod. She understood and retreated back to her dorm. He returned his attention to Harry. "Harry.."

Harry sighed. He knew this night was going to end in no happy ending. _When will Ron ever learn to but out?_ He closed his eyes, slowly opened them, and when he spoke again, Hermione couldn't help but notice his voice was strained. "..I told you.. I can't."

Hermione was concerned. Was something wrong? Is Harry hurt? She really wanted to know now so she could help him in any way as soon as possible. She carefully spoke. "Harry..tell me?"

Ron broke the silence and did exactly what Harry dreaded.

"Harry.." Hermione turned to Ron, as did Harry.

"..is in love."

Harry tightly shut his eyes as Hermione gasped.

"Oh." Her heart fell and she knew she had to compose herself before anything, but to no avail. Harry saw this and thought she was disappointed because that he was in love with her. He knew Hermione didn't feel the same way as he did and did the first thing that came to mind.

"With someone else."

Hermione shook out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"I said, I'm in love with someone else.. this one girl. I don't know if you know her, but she's really quite a sweetheart. I was goin to take her to the ball, but she already had a date so I decided to just—"

Harry stopped mid-sentence when Hermione ran out of the room. Harry was puzzled. Ron only became more aggravated with the fact that Harry had to make things even more complicated.

"Now why did you go and do that for?! I had already told her and you had to go and mess it up!"

"Well, she obviously did not enjoy the fact that I'm in love with her, so I had to make it seem like I was in love with someone else and—"

"You dimwit! Can't you see she loves you too? Why else would she have run out of here like that?"

Harry was taken aback by Ron's aggressiveness.

"Wait…what are you talking about?"

"Can't you see? Hermione sounded disappointed because she thinks you are in love with someone else _besides_ her."

Ron watched as Harry tried to grasp all that had happened in the last minute. He sighed. "Just go talk to her. Clear this whole mess up and you'll see what I mean."

Seeing as Harry was as lost as ever right now, Harry decided a talk with Hermione wouldn't be the worst thing to do and nodded. He ran out the room and headed to the first place he thought of when looking for Hermione.

The library.


	9. Ch 9 Dream or Reality

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 9 Dream or Reality**

_He's in love. He's in love. That's it. He's in love…With another girl._

Hermione reached the head's common room and collapsed against the door. She was panting. Of all things, he had to tell her he was in love with another girl right before the ball. She meekly walked over to the couch and lay down. She buried her face in a pillow and couldn't control herself. Tears started to form. She couldn't believe she was actually starting to think maybe Harry liked her even the tiniest bit and then this happened. She cursed herself for getting her hopes up and cursed love in general. _I've been there for him ever since we were kids and yet he still doesn't notice me…Why?_ Hermione couldn't hold it back any longer.

She began to sob.

* * *

Harry reached the library and when he didn't find Hermione in her usual spots, he searched the rest of the library. She was nowhere to be found. He thought of the second place she'd be and headed for their common room.

* * *

When Harry reached their common room, he was heartbroken at what lay in front of him. Hermione was lying on the couch sleeping. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were wet. He guessed she was crying, but why, he didn't know. He knelt down next to her and observed her. She looked miserable and he hated it. He softly wiped away a remaining tear that slid down her cheek. At this gesture, her eyes opened. Hermione sat up and scooted over onto the furthest side of the couch away from Harry. Harry sat on the empty space next to her. Silence ensued and both friends stared into the fireplace waiting for the other to break the silence. 

Harry was the first to break.

"Why did you run out?" He didn't turn to look at her; he didn't even look up. Hermione thought of running to her room, but instead decided to stand her ground and get the questions over with. Besides, she already lost her last bit of dignity and had nothing to save. She looked away from the fireplace and into her lap. When she didn't answer, Harry asked again.

"Why did you run out?" He looked up at Hermione who was as far away on the couch from him as possible. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on hers. She looked up at him and Harry saw her red eyes and swore he was gonna kill himself if he was the reason for her sadness. Once again, Harry asked Hermione, but this time in the most sincere voice possible.

"'Mione, why did you leave like that? Is it something I said?"

Hermione couldn't believe it. _Is he really that thick?!_

"Something you said? Something you said?!" She stood up, causing Harry to fall back on the couch. "Harry, how oblivious are you? You can't tell me you really don't know what that was all about back there." Harry stood up as well.

"I-I-I don't understand, I—"

"You mean to tell me you really don't get it?" At this point, Hermione couldn't control the words pouring out of her mouth and decided to let all her feelings and thoughts out. She knew after tonight, she and Harry would never be the same again, but it was too late.

"I like you, Harry." At this, Harry froze. I've liked you for some time now, but you just don't see it." Hermione turned away from Harry so her back was facing him; she couldn't bear to let him see how much it pained her to say this knowing he doesn't return the feeling. She sniffled. "I love you…"

Harry went into total shock. _Did she just say she loves me? Hermione loves me? _

"I know you must think I'm being silly and stupid, but I really do love you. You obviously don't love me back, so I understand if—"

Hermione was cut off when Harry spun her around and kissed her full force on the lips. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her back. Hermione, on the other hand, was in complete shock and turned to jelly at his touch. After a few seconds, Harry parted from her and looked down to see a completely shocked Hermione.

"W-Why did you just—"

"I'm not the only one who doesn't have a clue around here." Harry grinned and watched as Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. "That girl I'm in love with…it's you. I love you, 'Mione."

Hermione's heart started to race one hundred miles per hour. _This is a dream. He just said he loves me. This is a total and complete dream._

"What did you say?"

"I love you. And only you." Harry brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Well, then what were you and Ron talking about back there? How come you said you're in love with someone else? I don't understand…"

"I only said I'm in love with someone else because I was the one who thought you didn't feel the same way about me. With me saying I love someone else, I thought you wouldn't be disappointed."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "So you mean to say, this whole time we've been in love with each other but were too stupid to see it?"

Harry leaned his forehead against hers as the two closed their eyes. "I believe that's the case, yes."

"This must be a dream."

"If it were, would this be the same?"

And Harry captured her lips once again. This time, the two kissed slower, savoring every sweet moment. Harry moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her in as close as possible. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and soon felt Harry's tongue licking her lips. She parted her lips and granted him access to explore the sweet treasures of her mouth. The two kissed until the need for oxygen pulled them apart.

Hermione's lips curved up into a smile. "No…that definitely wouldn't have been the same."

**A/N **oh...my goodness. yay! they finally get it! (dances around) but wait… the story's not over yet. XD


	10. Ch 10 At Long Last

**More Than Friends**

**Ch. 10 At Long Last**

Hermione couldn't believe it. Not long ago had she remembered being filled with anger, disappointment, and hurt. But now…_oh man_…she didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. Happiness? Joy? Dare she say…arousal?

Harry was shocked. Beyond shocked. All this time…she could have been his. _His._ Just saying she was his left quite a wonderful sensation on his tongue. Nothing, of course, compared to the sensations she was running through the very pulse of his veins at the moment.

* * *

"Hermione. _My 'Mione."_ Hermione's train of thought as to how to handle her current situation flew out the window as Harry whispered her name into her ear, following with light kisses down her neck. She swiped her hair gently back and tilted her head to one side giving Harry better access. Harry's hand soon found its way to Hermione's knee, and Hermione felt as if a bolt of lightning had raced its way through her, head to toe. Harry felt her shiver, and thought it was due to the night growing colder, but let it slip. His hand began moving its way up her thigh and when his fingers touched the band of her knickers, he felt her shiver even more than before. "Are you cold, 'Mione?" 

Hermione couldn't believe his obliviousness, but at the same time found it endearing. She smiled up at him, and gave him a shy smile. "No, Harry." She took his other hand which had been resting on her lower back and placed it on her breast.

_Oh. My. God._

Harry looked her in the eyes and somehow understood. He picked her up off the couch and began carrying her to his dorm. Being as light and petite as she was, it was hardly a chore, and upon entering the room, he gently laid her on his bed. She neatly removed her shoes and socks, and Harry followed, tossing them aside. He then lay down next to her, and placed his hand tightly around her waist as she snaked her hands upon his chest. Then they kissed. This kiss, though, was different. It was nothing like the sweet, tentative kisses they had shared just moments ago in the common room. No, this was fiery, and passionate, and filled with long repressed feelings that finally wanted out. Harry moved atop Hermione, and with a slick movement moved one hand back to its earlier position under her skirt. He pulled away from the kiss, searching Hermione's reaction. Instead, he felt himself react rather eagerly to the sight he beheld. Her lips were full and red from kissing and slightly parted, her cheeks slightly blushing, her eyes closed, and her skin glowing from the dim light. She was panting, chest quickly rising and falling, and her hair was sprawled messily across his pillow. He thought it was the damn sexiest thing he had ever seen. She opened her eyes, and Harry searched them for any sign of what was going through her mind, but to no avail. Her eyes were dark, and clouded, and her pupils dilated. A look of desire.

"Are you sure about this, 'Mione?"

She loved when he called her that, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sure."

She pulled him back down for another kiss. She slightly pulled away and purred into his lips. "I want you, Harry. I _need_ you. Only you."

That was enough to send him over the edge, and he kissed her passionately once again. It soon became quite clear to Hermione that he wanted her just as badly, thanks to the growing protrusion that was now straining against Harry's pants and jutting into her thigh. It was only when she slightly bucked her hips that Harry remembered he still had his hand on her upper thigh. He quickly moved the fabric aside, and stroked her. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, and bit down on her lower lip. Harry gazed upon her with lidded eyelids.

"Please, Harry." Hermione whispered so quietly and sounded as if she were pleading.

Harry then inserted a finger into her heat, and was amazed at how tight and wet she was. He then heard a strangled moan from Hermione, and inserted another finger and began pumping her.

"Ohhhh…" She couldn't help it anymore, and grasped the bedsheets.

It was now Harry whose eyes turned dark with desire, and pulled his hand away, resumed kissing her, and moved his way across her flat belly to her shirt buttons. He undid each one, placing a kiss each time upon the newly exposed flesh. He pulled her up so she was sitting, and brushed back her shirt. He wasn't met with any red lace or anything like that, no. Instead, she was wearing a silky cream bra against which her breasts were straining. It wasn't the raciest thing, but somehow it fit Hermione perfectly. He kissed her again, and both fell back upon the bed, this time with Hermione on top. She didn't want to steal all of the spotlight here.

Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt as well. _Where had both their robes gone to?_ Harry helped and pulled his shirt away, revealing slightly pale skin and a well defined chest. Now Harry wasn't body builder buff, but his defined muscles and hard abs created a lean look that Hermione thought made him the sexiest damn thing. She ran her fingers lightly across his chest, and Harry closed his eyes. _Any more of that and she's going to set my body on fire!_ He opened his eyes, and was greeted by a rather mischievous looking Hermione. She winked at him, and moved her hands down to his pant zipper, undoing it, Harry thought, rather torturously slow.

"You little witch."

Hermione let out a small, sultry laugh. "That's me. Now it's your turn for some fun."

And before Harry could comprehend anything, she turned him over so he was on top, grabbed him, and began stroking him through his boxers. Harry moaned, and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Please. Please 'Mione." He then felt her smile. _That little minx._

"Please what, Harry?"

"_Please…"_

"What, touch you? Like this?" Then Hermione pulled down his boxers as well, flipped him over again so she was on top, and stroked him, skin on skin.

Harry groaned. "Yes." He swallowed. _"Yes.."_

Hermione then kissed him, and brought her hands up onto his shoulders while his wrapped around her waist, pulling her in as close as possible. He rubbed her back and once he found her bra clasp, he undid it, flipped her over again, and ripped the clothing away. Hermione gasped at his adept movements.

"You know, this isn't fair. Here I am, totally vulnerable, and you've still got half your clothes on." He smirked at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, everyone knows I'm all for fairness and equality. Let's rectify that then, shall we?"

"Genius idea, 'Mione. As always."

Hermione sat up, pulled her skirt down, and just as she was about to pull down her knickers, Harry stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, dear. Let me take care of that." He laid her back down, and slowly pulled the fabric away. _Payback time.._

"Harry, please…" Hermione closed her eyes tight and dug her nails into the bed.

Harry pulled them completely off, then came back up to her lips and kissed her. He loved the feel of her bare breast against his chest, and her smooth legs tangling with his.

Hermione broke the kiss. "_Harry…" _

"_Shhhh.." _He kissed her forehead.

Harry positioned himself outside her entrance. "Are you sure?"

Hermione placed a hand on his cheek. "Harry, I was sure the moment we entered this room. I trust you."

Harry nodded, and began moving himself into her. She winced, and Harry abruptly stopped. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione. I never meant to hurt you, I just—"

Hermione placed a finger on his lips. "Less talk. More action."

"But, you're sure you're okay?"

Hermione found his concern for her so heartwarming. "Yes, Harry. I'm sure," she reassured once again.

Harry nodded, and moved into her completely. The two then started moving together, and son found a good rhythm.

"Harry…_Harry…_Ohhh."

"Hermione. _'Mione…_"

Harry thought he was going to explode from this new sensation. Hermione too felt like she would burst from the feelings of pleasure pulsing through her. Once they climaxed together, they collapsed onto the bed, and snuggled into one another.

The two stayed that way for a good while, just content to be with each other. They were lying on their sides facing each other. Harry was stroking Hermione's arm, and she was playing with his slightly damp hair.

No other words were passed between the two that night. They comfortably fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that no matter what, they would always have one another.

* * *

The next morning when Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast, everything was the same. Except for one thing. They were holding hands. When they reached Ron, he beamed up at his two friends. 

"It's about time. It's about bloody time."


End file.
